The Dukes
The Dukes is an animated series which ran on CBS in 1983 based directly on the popular live-action television series The Dukes of Hazzard. Plot This Saturday morning cartoon featured the Duke boys and their cousin Daisy in an automobile race around the world against Boss Hogg, Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, and Rosco's dog Flash in a duel for the prize money which the Dukes hope to use to keep the family farm from being foreclosed by Boss Hogg. Actually, Boss Hogg wants the money and the land for himself so he alongside Rosco and Flash plan various schemes to keep the Dukes from winning. Most of the adventures are read from a post card by Uncle Jesse Duke to his pet raccoon Smokey. The first season fell during the period of the live-action show's infamous replacement of the regular Duke boys with "clones", Coy and Vance Duke, after the actors playing Bo and Luke walked out over a dispute about royalties owed to them. Thus, the first season of this animated series featured Coy and Vance. Bo and Luke eventually replaced Coy and Vance in Season 2 Episode 1 (14): "Boss O'Hogg and the Little People." This episode also featured a new introduction and voice over that reflected the change in characters. The series followed no particular logical geographic path; for instance, consecutive episodes feature appearances in Venice, Morocco, London, Greece, India, Uzbekistan, Hong Kong, and Scotland. Furthermore, another inconsistency was that one of the original premises of The Dukes of Hazzard was that Bo and Luke were on probation, which would seemingly preclude them (but not Coy or Vance) from leaving the state of Georgia, much less the United States. Production The show was produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions in association with future sister company Warner Bros. Television, producer of the live-action series. Syndication history Although it is among the many Hanna-Barbera series owned by Time Warner, The Dukes has never been seen on Cartoon Network nor its sister channel Boomerang, despite the fact that both channels are also owned by Time Warner. Episode list For more information, try List of 'The Dukes' episodes Cast (Live action co-stars Ben Jones (Cooter Davenport), Sonny Shroyer (Deputy Enos Strate), and Rick Hurst (Deputy Cletus Hogg) did not appear in this cartoon version). Production credits Season one * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Kay Wright * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: John Bradford, Benny & Clive Ferman, O. Gordy, John Graham, Orville Hampton, Tom Ruegger, David R. Toddman * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Director: Oscar Dufau * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry * Story Direction: Pete Alvarado, Ron Campbell, Warren Greenwood, Steve Hickner, Cullen Houghtaling, Lew Saw, Mitch Schauer, Jim Simon, Wendell Washer, Roy Wilson * Featuring the Voices of: Catherine Bach, James Best, Sorrell Booke, Byron Cherry, Christopher Mayer, Denver Pyle * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Additional Voices: Jack Angel, Chris Anthony, Jered Barclay, Michael Bell, William Callaway, Phil Clarke, Peter Cullen, Keene Curtis, Jennifer Darling, Dick Erdman, Linda Gary, Joan Gerber, Ernest Harada, Bob Holt, Stan Jones, Paul Kirby, Peter Leeds, Ken Mars, Edie McClurg, Scott Menville, Larry Moss, Laurel Page, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Phil Proctor, Bob Ridgely, Neilson Ross, Mike Rye, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Floro Dery, Curtis Cim, Jesse Santos, Mel Keefer * Layout Supervisor: Charles Grosvenor * Key Layout: Terry Lee Keil, Cliff Voorhees * Layout: Pete Alvarado, Al Budnick, Barrington Bunce, Nino Carbe, Tom Coppola, Franco Christophan, Marija Dail, Jaime Diaz, David Dunnet, Owen Fitzgerald, Jim Fletcher, Andrew Gentle, Norm Gottfriedson, David Hilberman, Carol Holman, Dave Hoover, Cullen Houghtaling, Terry Hudson, Raymond Jacobs, Karenia Kaminski, Masao M. Kawaguchi, Ken Landau, Jack Manning, Greg Martin, Alex McCrae, Russ Mooney, Raymond Morgan, Phil Ortiz, Lewis Ott, John Perry, Joe Roman, Linda Rowley, Ernie Schmidt, Joel Seibel, Robert Smith, David West, Roy Wilson * Animation Supervision: Don Patterson, Carlos Alfonso, Juan Pina * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Gil DiCicco, Andy Phillipson, Dennis Venizelos * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul Strickland * Sound Direction: Dick Olson, Joe Wachter * Camera: Bob Marples, Bob Cohen * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Terry Moore * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Mary Gleason, Catherine MacKenzie, Sue Sawade, Kerry Williams * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post-Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Manager: James Wang * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Margaret Loesch * A HANNA-BARBERA PRODUCTION * Copyright © 1983 HANNA-BARBERA PRODUCTIONS, INC. * The Dukes of Hazzard copyright © 1983 WARNER BROS., INC. Season two * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producer: Kay Wright * Associate Producer: Doug Paterson * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Carl Urbano, John Walker, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Ann Tucker * Story Direction: Ron Campbell, Lew Saw, Mitchell Shauer, Bradley Rader, Roy Wilson * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Featuring the Voices of: Catherine Bach, James Best, Sorrell Booke, Denver Pyle, John Schneider, Tom Wopat * Voices: Jack Angel, Susan Blu, Rick Cimino, Philip Clarke, Keene Curtis, Dick Erdman, Pat Fraley, Gary Goren, Joy Grdnic, Phil Hartman, Bob Holt, Arte Johnson, Stanley Jones, Paul Kirby, Sherry Lynn, Pat Pinney, John Stephenson, Janet Waldo, Frank Welker, Alan Young * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Mel Keefer, Floro Dery, Gabriel Hoyos * Layout Supervisor: Richard Slapcynsio * Layouts: Busina Milan, Sebastian La Costa, Gaynor Medlin, Chris Minos, Jack Lipowczan, Simon O'Leary, John Podmolic, Bruce Pederson, Joe Shearer, Peter Sheehan, Pere Van Reyk, Mike Trebert, David Foster, Don Ezard * Animation Director: Geoff Collins * Animation Supervisor: Gerald Grabner * Animation: Ray Bale, Sue Beak, Dick Dunn, Peter Eastment, Peter Gardner, Leanne Hughes, Greg Ingram, Jon MacClennahan, Paul Maron, Kevin Peaty, Mike Stapleton, Di Rudder, Chris Dawson, Ray Brown, David Smith, Gairden Cooke, Peter Luschwitz, Pam Lofts, John Eley, Steve Robinson * Background Supervisor: Richard Zaloudek * Backgrounds: Mike King-Prime, Gerry Lieu, Oleg Rozyn, Ken Wright, Milan Zahorsky, Milena Borkert, Rod Simpson * Xerography: Joan Lawson * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Donene Bailey * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Camera: Mark Benvewnuti, Tibor Papp, Joanne Pringle, Zbigniew Sulkiewicz, Tanya Yiskich, George Vrozina, John Ilmenstein * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Editor: Robert Ciaglia * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Cecil Broughton * Effects Editors: Kerry Williams, Catherine MacKenzie * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post-Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Manager: Jack Pietruska * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A HANNA-BARBERA PRODUCTION * Copyright © 1983 HANNA-BARBERA PRODUCTIONS, INC. * The Dukes of Hazzard copyright © 1983 WARNER BROS., INC. Images Bo cartoon.png|Bo Luke Duke, cartoon.png|Luke Daisy 4.png|Daisy Jesse.png|Uncle Jesse Boss5.png|Boss Hogg Rosco, cartoon.png|Sheriff Coltrane Videos The Dukes Cartoon - Opening Credits The DUKES -- Run from Boss External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0085010/ The Dukes] at the Internet Movie Database * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dukes The Dukes] at Wikipedia * [http://www.tv.com/the-dukes/show/21928/summary.html The Dukes] at TV.com * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/D-F/The_Dukes/index.html The Dukes] at the Big Cartoon Database * Toon Tracker - Animated Versions of Prime-Time Series * The Dukes The Complete Animated Series DVD Review at www.the-other-view.com Category:TV Series Category:Dukes (Cartoon TV series)